Gathering the Ingredients
by JustAnotherMadOne
Summary: PART 2 OF 3 - Watch as Knock Out's plans to keep Breakdown down with him come to fruition... and how he'll handle his competition... Contains: Gore, Torture, Unjustified shaming of sexuality and psychological harm.
1. Planning

**Part 1: Planning**

"This is the very ecstasy of love  
>Whose violent property foredoes itself,<br>And leads the will to desperate undertakings."  
>-Polonius - Hamlet (Act II, scene 1, line 102)by William Shakespeare<p>"See you later, Knock Out."<p>

The Medic smiled. "Yeah, see you, Breakdown."

The two Decepticons go their separate ways, one heading towards the rec room and the other heading towards the Medbay. Knock Out hummed to himself as he went on his way. The day had gone very well considering; the scouting mission that he and Breakdown went on was a full success and a new Energon vein had been discovered.

But that wasn't what the medic was interested in.

No, it was his partner Breakdown.

Dear, beautiful, perfect Breakdown…

The Aston Martin couldn't help but let a chuckle escape his lips as he recalled the larger mech having to move some large boulders as they explored the abandoned mine they had been sent to, the way his body moved and the grunts that left him…

Oh, it was so…

So…

…Alluring.

Just every little thing about the ex-Stunticon was just so attractive. How could anyone not love him? But that's for the better, Knock Out supposed; that meant he could have the blue van all to himself and no one else had a chance of interrupting… Most would say it was an unhealthy fixation and there must have been some problem that makes him think that…

Huh. That sounded like something Rung would say.

The Decepticon scowled as he thought of his former psychiatrist. The scrawny orange and white mech was virtually invisible to everyone else and yet could somehow tolerate talking to psychopaths, amnesiacs and anything in-between. The red mech could remember being forced to undergo sessions with him after the death of his 'lover' and another mech.

Well, if he hadn't been with another mech in berth, then they wouldn't have been killed, now would they?

Knock Out finally reached the Medbay and walked in, passing by the medical berths and all of his tools. He was heading towards the back, towards another door. He quickly keyed in the passcode and entered.

His room was mostly inconspicuous, the walls had pictures of various automobiles (He was an enthusiast, after all) and a few medical diagrams on anatomy and spotting the symptoms for deadly illnesses. The desk was mostly clean, with a few datapads and old articles scattered here and there, along with an empty cube of Energon and a few hunks of crystals he'd gathered on this planet. The Medic walked to his berth and settled himself down, chuckling to himself. He turned on his side and picked up the handmade doll he'd left there.

It was something he'd made himself and painstakingly rearranged and perfected, until it resembled its image exactly.

Breakdown.

Knock Out smiled and clutched the doll tightly to his chest, smiling widely. It was one of his prized possessions and he would protect it… although it wasn't quite the same as having the real Breakdown.

Oh well.

He'd have the real thing soon enough.

The medic held the doll up to his face and gave it a very quick kiss. "It won't be long."

***

Knock Out hummed as he sashayed over to Breakdown, preparing himself to finally ask the larger Mech on a date. He had the whole the thing planned out in his head already; there was no way Breakdown would refuse!

"Breakdown!"

The blue van turned around, smiling as he spotted the medic. "Hey Knock Out. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. So…" the Aston Martin could barely hold back the urge to rock back and forth on his heels. "I was thinking… maybe we could have some energon together sometime?"

The ex-Stunticon raised an optic ridge and cracked a smirk. "Why? You asking me out on a date?"

Knock Out laughed. "Maybe…" he answered. "So how about it?"

"Sounds good to me."

The medic's spark soared at those words. Finally! Maybe then, he'll be able to tell Breakdown how he feels and then they can become a couple and everything will turn out just perfectly…

"Breakdown!"

Knock Out scowled.

Airachnid sauntered over, a smirk tugging at her lips. "Breakdown. Lord Megatron has set you a mission. Hurry now; he doesn't like to be kept waiting and it is quite urgent."

The van bristled a little. "R-Right! Sorry, Knock Out. I'll see you later!" With that, he darted off to see their Lord and Master.

The Aston Martin tried to keep in his anger, watching as his love had run off.

How dare the spider interrupt!

Airachnid only smirked. "What's the matter Knock Out?" she cooed, her tone all too smug. "You look like I just boiled your pet Petro-rabbit alive."

"…Just don't go anywhere near him." The medic simply ground out, his voice low and dangerous.

The spidery femme laughed, turning away and strutting away. "Don't get your hopes up. Breakdown may be your partner, but that doesn't guarantee that he'll want to go further!" She called back, not noticing Knock Out stiffening. "Quit while you're ahead. He deserves better than a vain freak like you."

Her chuckles faded away, leaving the mech behind, grinding his denta in frustration.

"You don't know anything, you glitch… Breakdown will be mine and you won't get in the way… just you wait!"

***

Knock Out tapped his fingers against his desk, a deep scowl etched onto his features. He was still peeved from the earlier confrontation with Airachnid and now he was thinking.

Just how could he win Breakdown over?

And how could he stop anyone else getting to him first?

The van belonged to HIM and HIM ALONE.

He had looked over some articles he'd collected over the years, all of them related to how to woo someone you liked. All of them had titles like 'Bedroom Eyes: How to read the body and the meaning' or 'Dating for Dummies', but most of them were virtually worthless.

Until one caught the medic's optic.

'The Way to a Man's Heart is Through His Stomach!'

Knock Out picked up the article, reading through it quickly, a smile slowly growing as he got more and more ideas. He looked over his shoulder, smiling at his most as he spotted the Breakdown doll propped up on his berth.

"This is perfect… you'll finally see how much I love you…"

**TBC**


	2. Caught in a Web

**Part 2: Caught in a web**

"Oh, my, my!  
>Do you have a guest in your arms?<br>Such a cute little thing,  
>With all those golden curls.<br>Tell me, tell me my darling, just how much you love her.  
>Maybe I will slaughter your precious pretty girl!"<br>-Miku Hatsune – 'Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance'

Knock Out smirked.

He had an entire plan set out. He knew it was fool-proof; it would prove beyond a doubt that he loved Breakdown more than anyone else ever could! Every little step was planned out and he knew just who he could start off with.

Airachnid.

But first things first, he had to track her down.

The medic roamed the halls of the Nemesis, asking a Vehicon every now and then where the femme was, only to get some non-specific answers. He turned a corner and wasn't sure whether to scowl or smirk at the sight.

Airachnid was talking to Soundwave, who was standing silently as usual. The femme chuckled and then turned on her heel and started to walk away, towards Knock Out. Her hips swayed as she walk, almost as if she were trying to attract the attention of every mech that was present.

Hehe. Such a whore.

"Hey, Airachnid!" The medic called out, plastering on a fake smile and walked towards Airachnid. "I was looking everywhere for you!"

She raised an optic ridge. "Knock Out." She placed her hands on her hips. "What is it? It better be important."

"Commander Starscream had asked me to investigate the energon that was collected in one of the lower bays, lazy slagger that he is and considering the amount of energon in said bay, I thought I could use some help." Knock Out lied. This was step two; find a way to isolate Airachnid. "And since Breakdown's off on a mission and the Vehicons would most likely just make things worse, I decided you were the best choice. After all, with your abilities, the whole thing will be over and done with faster than you can say 'Oil leak'! So, what do you say?"

Airachnid smirked, her bizarre optics glinting a little in amusement. "Oh? So a mech such as yourself can't do such a simple task, so you have to ask me to help?" She chuckled. "Fine. It's not like I have anything better to do at the moment."

Knock Out smirked, dark intent filling it.

***

The two Decepticons arrived in the lower bay, the entire room filled with energon cubes, boxed and ready for use. Knock Out had to stop himself from laughing out loud that his plan was working like a charm so far.

Next was step three…

"Let's get this over with, Knock Out." Airachnid sighed, walking further into the room. "What should we start off with exactly?"

"Well, I would think that we should check where the energon came from specifically. It could help with finding reserves in the future." He started off. "So… what do you think of Breakdown?"

The femme looked over her shoulder with a quizzical expression. "Why are you asking?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could get to know each other a little better while we did this, don't you think?"

She merely shrugged and turned back to what they were doing. "If you insist." She said, examining the cubes of energon with a critical optic. "And if you must know, I find Breakdown to be completely pitiful and a pathetic excuse of a mech… yet…"

Knock Out scowled, only just barely trying to cover it up again. "Yet…?" He quietly took his energon prod out of his subspace, creeping towards the unknowing femme.

Airachnid chuckled. "There's something endearing about him. Like a turbofox that's had a leg cut off and is out in a storm; it's a mere pest, with a simplistic mind… but there is still something that just… draws you in."

"I know the feeling. Happens all the time." Knock Out checked the voltage on the prod, making sure it was at a high enough setting.

"Is that so?" Airachnid put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. You'd be surprised." The medic waited with bated breath as he prepared to strike. "I just think there's one problem, Airachnid."

"And that would be…?"

Knock Out thrust the electrified end of the prod forward, straight into the middle of her back. She howled with pain as her frame crackled with electricity, the air turning a pale blue as volts danced across her.

The prod was pulled away and Airachnid limply collapsed to the floor, a quiet pained sigh leaving her lips as she fell into unconsciousness. Knock Out stared at her still frame, his expression showing a small demented mirth.

"He's MINE."

***

Knock Out hummed to himself as he arranged the tools on his cart. He had about a klik or two to have everything ready for the procedure, so he had to hurry up if he wanted to be ready on time.

There. Perfect.

The medic turned around, pulling the cart along behind him as he approached the berth, where the still-unconscious Airachnid was strapped down to. Her six additional legs were splayed out underneath her and hung over the edge of the berth. The red mech smiled. Just a little more and the fun would start.

Three.

Two.

One.

Airachnid moaned in pain as her optics slowly opened, her helm shifting to face the ceiling. She tried to move her left arm, but found that she couldn't. She looked down and saw the binds and gritted her sharp denta in frustration, trying to break free. "What in the Pit…?" she hissed quietly to herself.

"Oh? You're up now." Knock Out said, smirking when the femme attempted to turn her head towards him. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"You!" She snarled, thrashing around in her restraints more. "When I get out of this, I will rip your spark out and shove it down that wretched throat of yours!"

"I doubt that. I think you'll be staying right here." He snickered, stepping closer to the bound spider. "And before I forget. Don't bother trying to use your extra legs; I deactivated them while you were out."

Airachnid hissed, struggling further as Knock Out grabbed hold of one of her extra legs, studying it closely. "I still wonder why Breakdown would find you interesting… you're just a disgusting irritating piece of scrap that never should have existed." His hand turned into a rotary saw, the buzzing filling the air. "I will NEVER allow you to say anything to him. He's mine! And he's MINE ALONE!"

With that, he brought the saw down, severing the leg in his other hand. Airachnid let out a quick sharp cry of surprise and pain, energon spurting out of the severed limb. She gritted her denta as Knock Out examined the appendage, only to toss it carelessly on a nearby medical berth. "Knock Out, you're insane! I will—"

She couldn't finish her sentence as the red mech severed another limb, throwing it to the side like the other. "Shut up Airachnid. I don't care what you say."

He ignored the femme's grunts of pain as he continued to take away the limbs, energon dripping onto the floor and the berth Airachnid was strapped to. Soon, all of her extra legs were removed and the spider was left moaning quietly in pain, tears bubbling up in her optics and energon spurting from where her limbs used to be. "B-Bastard!" She hissed. "Everyone else will find out about this and what do you think w-would happen then!? You'll be branded a traitor! You'll be Outcast! You'll—"

Knock Out's saw was placed dangerously close to Airachnid's neck, forcing her to gasp. "Shut. It. No one cares if you die or not. After all, didn't you desert us during the war? So that makes YOU a traitor, doesn't it?" He growled, his red optics gleaming with madness. "Actually… I'm sick of just looking at you and listening to you, as the humans say, piss and moan."

The saw started up, panic flashing in Airachnid's optics. She thrashed in her binds frantically, trying in vain to get away. "NO! Get that away from me! STOP THIS NOW! DON'T YOU DAAAAAARRRGGGH-!"

Knock Out brought the saw down once more, the blades cutting into the femme's throat and splattering energon onto him. She screamed for only a brief moment before she was silenced with a loud gurgle. Her frame went limp as the buzzing of the saw finally died down.

The medic pulled the saw away and looked at his handiwork. He smirked as he saw Airachnid's severed head staring blankly ahead, energon pooling around the neck. His optics travelled down to her chassis, where her spark chamber was located. His smirk grew wider.

"Let's see if it's as disgusting as you are."

***

"Breakdown? What's wrong?" Knock Out asked, his optics wide as he spotted his love leaning against one of the walls in the Nemesis.

"Hey, Knock Out." He replied simply. "Well… I think you already know, but Airachnid's gone missing and no one's been able to find her yet."

Pulling a fake expression of shock, the medic placed a hand on his spark chamber. "Really? That is a shame!" Knock Out lied. "Well, I hope that she's found."

"Yeah. She was always… interesting." The blue van shrugged. "I wonder if she's been… deactivated…"

Breakdown's frame slumped further, looking as if he were trying to resist crying. Knock Out walked up to the larger mech and gently took him in a hug.

When the ex-Stunticon wrapped his arms around the Aston Martin in return, Knock Out couldn't help the wide satisfied grin that appeared on his face.

**TBC**


	3. Silence is Broken

**Part 3: Silence is Broken**

"Pray. For the children!  
>You lost along the way<br>Still remember, the names, and faces...  
>Cold. And abandoned<br>They cry, their fate put in your hands…"  
>-'One More Soul to the Call' by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (Silent Hill Homecoming OST)<p>Knock Out roamed the halls of the Nemesis, a wide grin on his face. There had been a search for Airachnid, but she was never found and assumed offline. There had been a brief eulogy, everyone falling back into daily routine afterwards.<p>

But throughout the whole thing, Breakdown had been upset and who was it that stayed by him during this?

The medic smiled again. Who cares whether that freak was gone or not? All that mattered was that he and Breakdown could finally get closer to each other and now he just needed to find the best way to finally tell the beautiful blue van how he feels and…

Knock Out stopped as he sensed something behind him. Scrap! Who was it? He hesitantly turned around, facing a blank visor.

"Soundwave." He said curtly.

The Communications officer stared impassively at the medic, silent as always. Knock Out couldn't help but scowl; Soundwave was Megatron's personal little snitch and would report virtually anything to their 'Lord and Master'.

And frankly, he despised it.

No one deserved to be spied on 24/7 for any trace of insubordination, deceit or even laziness. Not everyone was like Starscream, for Primus' sake! However, the medic knew exactly one mech that deserved it the least.

Breakdown.

Knock Out could remember one time where his love had told him how he felt about Soundwave and his drone Laserbeak. 'It's really weird having Soundwave just watching us. It's getting pretty creepy, don't you think?' He said.

Snapping out of his contemplation, the Aston Martin turned back to Soundwave with a scowl. "What was it that you wanted?"

The TIC said nothing. Instead the air crackled with the tell-tale Kzzt! Of a sound recording beginning. "_Decepticons, it is my sad duty to inform you that we have been unable to find Airachnid and that we must declare her… offline._" Megatron's voice filled the hallway, distorted by the playback.

Knock Out only rested a hand on his hip. "I was aware of that. So?"

Another recording started, one that caused the red mech to freeze up. "_Commander Starscream had asked me to investigate the energon that was collected in one of the lower bays, lazy slagger that he is and considering the amount of energon in said bay, I thought I could use some help._"

Scrap! He had completely forgotten that Soundwave was there when he was talking to Airachnid!

Knock Out tried to form a solid defence, only for his processor to short out whenever he tried to think of a good reason; Soundwave could find a tiny contradiction and then shoot it down with ease. He coughed a little and turned back to the darker mech. "Well, I did need to check some of the energon stores and just because I had asked Airachnid for help doesn't mean I am related to her… tragic offlining."

Soundwave only stared at the medic for a little bit before turning on his heel and walking away, going back to whatever he was doing. The medic growled quietly, panic shooting through his systems. What should he do? If Soundwave revealed this to Megatron, then he could be found out!

He had to get rid of the TIC.

***

Later that day, Knock Out summoned Soundwave to the Medbay, lying through his denta by saying that he needed to check the Third in Command's systems.

The medic had the sedative prepared… just enough to keep the spy quiet until they could get to the 'Kitchen' and then he could get the next part prepared…

He was brought out of his reverie when the Medbay doors slid open and Soundwave walked in, Laserbeak docked into his chassis as usual. Knock Out put on a fake smile. "Glad you could make it. My apologies for bringing this up on such short notice." He said, bowing a little with a hand over his spark. "It was just that considering that mission you went on a short while ago, I thought that I should just check over your systems again to make sure that you're in full working order."

Soundwave (As usual) said nothing and instead walked over to a medical berth and laid down on it. What Knock Out said was true to an extent; a few cycles ago, Soundwave was sent to monitor a mining operation, which was then attacked by the Autobots, during which Soundwave was attacked by their blue femme.

The two kept silent until Knock Out broke it. "I will need to administer a sedative. Some of the system repairs will be painful to a conscious mech and so I think it would be best if you were in stasis lock for it." He explained.

The TIC moved his helm to look at the medic. Even without showing his face, he could still portray his scepticism very well. "_That will not be necessary, Doctor._" Starscream's patronising drawl filled the room.

"Oh, I insist. Besides, it's my understanding that Laserbeak can feel what you're feeling and if you're in pain, then she'll feel it too. I highly doubt you'd want that, would you?" Knock Out had to resist a smirk as he said it. It was fairly well-known that Soundwave was very close to any of his drones and wouldn't want them to be hurt…

…Which made another part of this all the more better.

Soundwave remained impassive for a few kliks, before he silently nodded and settled down on the berth completely. Knock Out wandered over to the side and brought a syringe filled with sedative. "Okay, you'll feel a tiny prick and then it'll be over and done with." He said, pressing the syringe against the Spy's neck cables.

The medic watched as the sedative was forced into Soundwave's body and how he slowly faded into a temporary stasis. The medic smirked, his optics wide and demented.

Time to play…

***

Knock Out tapped the side of Soundwave's helm, who was now bound to the wall in a so-called 'Spread-eagle' position. He ran a sharp digit down the seam of the spy's mask and pressed in a little, wedging it in between the tiny crack.

The TIC twitched a little, signalling his awakening. "Wake up Soundwave…" the red mech crooned, pulling his finger away. "I need you up and ready for this."

Soundwave looked around for a bit before looking back at the Aston Martin. "_Where… Am I?" Starscream's voice appeared again. "I demand an explanation!_"

"Shut up for the moment, you freak." Knock Out snapped, slapping the darker mech across the face. "I'm sick and tired of you and every last bit of your behaviour. How you spy on us… how you constantly kiss Megatron's aft… and also, how you send out your toys to do your work."

With that, the medic grabbed hold of Laserbeak, still docked into Soundwave's chassis, and pulled. Hard. The spy trembled in pain and tried to pull away and make sure that his precious pet wasn't torn away from him. Knock Out ignored the pained keening from the drone as he continued to pull and pull…

Laserbeak finally came off, prompting a shrill shriek from the drone and a pained shudder from Soundwave. The medic held the flailing creature in his hands and walked over to a metal tray, slamming the creature down harshly. "Feisty little pest, isn't she?" he chuckled, grabbing hold of her 'head' and causing more flailing and shrieking. "It never made sense how you could like this thing and still send her out on missions that could kill her!" He increased the pressure.

"_Order: Stop it!_"

Knock Out paused and looked up at Soundwave. Seeing that he was glaring at the scene, his chassis heaving from his intakes. "Oh, so you can talk!" The narcissist cackled, amused by the sudden break in the TIC's legendary silence.

"Laserbeak: Release immediately." Soundwave bit out, his voice deep and rich. "Consequences: Dire."

The medic only shrugged and went back to what he was doing, his hands still pinning down the thrashing drone. "That connection we were talking about earlier… I wonder if it works in reverse?" He mumbled.

With those words, Knock Out flicked the wrist holding Laserbeak's head, snapping its neck with a short pained cry. Soundwave let out a piercing howl of agony, his head snapping upwards and then falling back down. The drone fell silent and limp, leaving Soundwave with his head hanging. The medic smirked as he saw his 'superior' shuddering and panting quietly. He let go of Laserbeak and walked over to another tray, this one covered in white cloth. "Don't let that get you down… Laserbeak can be with all the others now, can't she?"

Knock Out grabbed hold of the cloth and pulled it off, revealing what was underneath it. Soundwave snapped back to attention and then froze. "…No…" He said quietly.

Three bots lay on the tray, each in a state of disrepair. The first was a black and violet feline, scratches adorning its side and its front right leg torn to the protoform. The second was a black and red Minicon, part of his torso exposed and legs dangling limply. The last one was a purple version of its brother and was in even more of a deplorable state; its left arm was missing and there were patches of circuitry visible everywhere. "Look familiar?" Knock Out questioned. "After all, you had them put on support ever since they were wounded in the war."

"…Ravage… Rumble… Frenzy…?" Soundwave gasped nigh-silently. He shook in his bonds, whether out of rage or grief, Knock Out wasn't sure. The TIC looked up, no doubt enraged underneath the mask. "Why!? Why did you do this!?"

Knock Out's expression suddenly became darker, grabbing hold of Rumble's still frame. "I know you put these three on support after they were damaged in the war, since you 'knew' that they would come back." He said, holding up Rumble to examine him closer. "But… it was pointless. You just don't understand! Even with your intelligence, you don't even know! They. Are. FRAGGING! DEAD!"

With that, Knock Out slammed Rumble back down, rattling the tray and the other two bodies. Soundwave thrashed in his binds further, looking as he were trying to break free in order to kill Knock Out. The medic glared up at Soundwave harshly. "You see? You just can't handle the fact that they're dead, can you?" He hissed. "Wow… even if with all your intelligence, you couldn't figure that out? But, who cares? They're just your little drones…"

"SILENCE!" Soundwave growled. His head hung down again. "Cassettes: More than that… Cassettes: family…" He quietly mumbled.

"I didn't hear that." Knock Out said, walking over to Soundwave with a laser scalpel in his hand. "Say it again." With that, he jabbed the scalpel into Soundwave's shoulder.

The TIC winced and sucked in an intake of air. "Cassettes… family…" He said again, a little bit louder.

"Louder." Knock Out ordered, twisting the scalpel.

Soundwave grunted. "C-Cassettes: Family…!"

"LOUDER." The medic thrust the scalpel further in.

"Cassettes: FAMILY!" He finally screamed. Silence followed, broken only by the spy's harsh intakes of air. Knock Out chuckled and pulled the scalpel out, making sure to twist it as well.

"Oh? Is that so? You thought of them as a sort of family?" He cooed, earning a shaky nod from Soundwave. He burst out laughing. "How pathetic. Makes me want to purge my tanks."

He looked down and started to pry at Soundwave's abdomen, looking for a manual catch. He dug his claws in, eventually hearing a tiny 'click' and smirked. He quickly pulled and revealed to Soundwave what he was looking for.

The Data cables.

"I bet you've done some lewd things with these things, haven't you?" Knock Out sneered as he took out the right tentacle and held it out to be examined. "But then again… I doubt anyone would want you."

The medic clenched both the tentacle and the laser scalpel, pressing the tiny blade against it. "Next step…" He whispered, before swiftly digging the scalpel in and drawing energon. Soundwave made no noise, even when the scalpel cut in deeper and deeper, energon flowing frantically.

Before long, the tentacle was completely severed and Knock Out had tossed it onto a nearby tray, clanking miserably. Soundwave still showed no reaction to it. The medic scowled and turned his attention to where the second tentacle was, pulling it out and starting the process over again.

However, he paused as the tentacle was left half-severed and pulled the scalpel away. He suddenly laughed. "You know Soundwave… why do you always pretend to be emotionless? That you can't feel pain, physical or mental?" He asked, a cruel smirk in place. "Do you just want to prove that you're better than us? Well…"

The red mech grabbed hold of the half-severed cable and pulled harshly, stretching it painfully and finally forcing Soundwave to start moaning in agony. Knock Out smirked wider, his denta exposed and proceeded to pull even harder. The spy kept on with his pained noises, which refused to evolve into full-blown screaming.

The tentacle was finally ripped away, forcing Soundwave to gasp in pain and his head flung back, hitting the wall behind him. Knock Out only hummed and threw the appendage to rest with its twin. "See? You're not that tough." He sneered. "Now, I suppose there's one thing I want to check."

The Aston Martin walked forward and traced the edges of the TIC's mask, his fingers pressing into the seams. Soundwave appeared to realise what was going and tried to move his head around, attempting to make sure Knock Out didn't find the manual latches…

Too late.

Knock Out's fingers bumped against a catch and he smirked, flicking it open. He swiftly found three more catches and opened those as well. With a tiny chuckle, he grabbed hold of Soundwave's mask and pulled it off.

"Oh my~!"

To the medic, Soundwave didn't look that bad. He couldn't help but admire the spy's features. There was nary a scratch on his pale silver face and his tiny mouth was slightly open, exposing very small fangs, very similar to Megatron's own. The TIC opened his optics and Knock Out marvelled at the colour and shape; almond-shaped that were black and in the middle were fluorescent pink-purple rings with a white centre. He looked towards the medic and scowled. "Knock Out: Satisfied?" He spat venomously.

"…Very satisfied." The red mech purred, leaning in close to Soundwave's face. "Such a shame that a pretty face like that is going to go to waste…" He gently took the other's face into his hands and chuckled as he watched the other's expression twist into a mixture of puzzlement and fury.

"Knock Out…!"

The words were swallowed as the Aston Martin kissed Soundwave fiercely, purring happily. His lips moved eagerly against the spy's resisting pair, nipping them every so often and forcing the other to flinch. The medic chuckled and deepened the kiss eagerly, his tongue grazing against Soundwave's fangs and he explored. Knock Out finally pulled away, the two mechs panting, one with an amused smile and the other with a deadly glare.

"Hehe… Shame that I didn't see your face… I'd have considered letting you go…" Knock Out chuckled, wiping at his mouth. "But alas…" He picked up the laser scalpel again and held it up.

"Any last words?"

Silence hung in the air, suddenly broken by a mechanical chuckle. Soundwave raised his head and a smirk on his face. "Soundwave: Superior…" He said, his expression suddenly twisting into anger. "Knock Out: Inferior."

The red mech's expression darkened greatly, his hold on the scalpel tightening. "I'm afraid you've got that completely backwards." He hissed, raising the instrument to the left side of the spy's throat. "Farewell Soundwave. I hope you rot in the Pit."

Knock Out thrust the scalpel forward, the end embedding into the Third-in-Command's throat. Soundwave only gave a brief gasp, but showed little to no reaction. The medic smirked cruelly, slowly dragging the scalpel along the rest of his victim's throat and watched with glee as energon poured from the wound. H even jostled the scalpel every so often, hoping to cause more pain for the spy.

However, Soundwave tried to keep a neutral expression through it all, his optics dimming and dimming until the light in them faded away, a quiet sigh leaving his lips and his body stilling…

Dead.

Knock Out ripped the scalpel out of the spy's throat, smirking as more energon fell to the floor. He cackled loudly, the sense of victory washing over him.

Another obstacle was now gone…

***

Knock Out sat in the Medbay, looking over the medical files of those on board the ship, making sure that they were all up to date and correctly filled. He clicked through each one, scanning the details and making a few edits when necessary. He went through them swiftly without pause.

He spotted a particular entry and smirked.

The picture was that of a femme, her strange pink-purple optics glaring out from the screen and her lips set in a hard line. Knock Out chuckled as the word 'OFFLINE' were underneath the picture. "Oh dear Airachnid… I wonder if you got what you deserved…" he mused, pressing a button and deleting the entry forever.

He continued to scan the files and didn't look up when he heard the Medbay doors open and a set of heavy footsteps lumber in. "Hey Knock Out…"

Ah, such sweet music…

The medic stopped typing and turned in his chair, smiling as he came face-to-face with the other mech. "Yes, Breakdown?" He asked, crossing his legs and leaning back a little. "Did you need something?"

The larger of the two made a small grunt. "Soundwave's gone." He said simply.

Knock Out put on a façade of confusion. "Seriously? That's strange…" He said, lying through his denta. "I wonder where he's gone… It's so unlike him to do this…"

"I think someone may have taken him offline." Breakdown suggested, his hand curling into a fist. "Or he's being held hostage… there's just so many questions that we don't know the answers to…!"

Knock Out stood up from his chair and held onto Breakdown's arms. "Breakdown, please. Keep calm." He assured the larger. "I'm sure Soundwave is fine. In fact, I think he has nothing to worry about… and you shouldn't worry either…"

**TBC**


	4. Lamb to the SlaughterLet the Liar Lie

**Part 4: Let the Liar Lie/Lamb to the Slaughter**

"Loyalty means nothing unless it has at its heart the absolute principle of self-sacrifice."  
>-Woodrow Wilson (13th July 1916)<p>Knock Out lay on his berth, the Breakdown doll cradled in his arms. He was humming an old lullaby to himself, rocking the doll gently as if it were a newborn. He giggled almost silently and pressed a kiss against the doll's forehead. "It's okay Breakdown… they can't hurt you… aren't you happy?" He said quietly, receiving no response as usual. "What am I saying? Of course you are…"<p>

Someone banged on the door. "Knock Out!" A familiar voice hissed.

The medic cursed and sat up right, panic coursing through him. He hopped off of his bed and paused. What should he do with the doll? He couldn't let ANYONE see it! Knock Out panicked and then settled for shoving it underneath the pillow on his berth. He walked over to the door and had to stop the sneer as he saw who it was. "Starscream." He greeted curtly.

The seeker scowled, flicking a wing in annoyance. "It's _Commander_ Starscream." He said, folding his arms across his chest. "I need to discuss something with you."

Before Knock Out could protest or argue, the seeker barged his way into the medic's room and looked around with a sneering critical air. He crossed his arms and huffed. "Knock Out. As I am sure that you know, Airachnid and Soundwave have disappeared."

The medic rolled his optics. "Of course I know that. I don't live under a rock, for frag sake." He snapped. "But why are you asking me about it?"

Starscream walked across the room and sat down on the medic's berth, crossing his legs and not acknowledging the other's scowl. "I was wondering if you had any insight on the matter." He explained, his wings flicking a little. "Although we have not recovered the bodies of either Airachnid or Soundwave, I thought you'd have an idea of what happened. After all, as the medic, aren't you supposed to keep track of their life signals?"

Deep down, Knock Out was slowly panicking. What if Starscream found his doll? His most prized possession? No… he wouldn't allow it!

The seeker smirked. "Something wrong, doctor?" He laughed. "Are you hiding something from me?"

The medic narrowed his optics. "Of course not." He snapped. "Look, I don't know what happened or where they were when they disappeared, but I had nothing to do with it if that's what you were wondering. Now would you kindly get out of my room?"

Starscream laughed and had the sheer audacity to recline on Knock Out's berth, stretching out leisurely. "And if I don't wish to?" He said, his wings fluttering tauntingly. "Besides, I still have a higher rank than you, so I—"

He stopped as his head rested on the pillow, prompting the seeker to sit up. "What the…?" He reached under the pillow and pulled out the doll.

No!

Starscream examined the doll and chuckled. "What is this, doctor?" He asked mockingly, turning it over in hands. "Does our resident doctor have something he doesn't want to tell us?"

"Put that down." Knock Out snarled, his body tense. "Now."

The Second-in-Command appeared to think it over. "Hm… No." He answered. "I'd rather keep it."

With that, the medic pounced in anger, lunging to try and grab the doll, only for Starscream to dodge to the side and keep it away from him. Starscream darted to the side and laughed, holding the doll in both hands. "Pathetic, doctor… Didn't anyone tell you? Dolls are for Sparklings!"

The seeker adjusted his grip and started to pull. Knock Out turned and his anger swiftly melted into panic and fear. His optics widened as he realised what was going to happen. "Starscream, stop it!" He screamed. "JUST LET GO! DON'T YOU DARE!"

Too late.

Starscream pulled on the doll, tearing it in half. Knock Out could only look on in stunned silence as the doll was torn and the seeker cackled, throwing both halves behind him. "See?" He hissed. "You really are pathetic, Knock Out… But you already knew that didn't you?"

Without any further words, the SIC turned on his heel and walked out of the room, making sure to step on the doll's top half as he went. He laughed loudly and strutted through the Medbay, pride and arrogance in his posture.

Knock Out scrambled off of the berth and went on his hands and knees, picking up both halves of the Breakdown doll. He looked at them sadly, tears forming in his optics as he looked into the doll's 'optics', seeing pain in them. He held the pieces close to his chest and sobbed. "I'm sorry…!" He keened sadly. "Forgive me!"

He remained there in the centre of the room, crying over the doll's remains. But in a dark corner of his processor, anger bubbled up, telling him just who he would take care of next…

***

Knock Out scowled as he spotted Starscream in the loading bay, examining the newly harvested energon. The medic knew he needed to handle this as quickly as possible; it would be a disaster if he was found out now.

Silently, he picked up an empty crate used for storing energon, the weight light but still heavy enough to cause damage. He crept up behind the seeker and raised the crate up, his target not suspecting a thing…

Knock Out brought the crate down, the corner smashing into the back of Starscream's head. The SIC squawked in pain and surprise at the impact, forcing him to his knees. He turned his head and growled when he saw his assailant. "Knock Out! Have you lost your mind!?" He snapped, his tone bitter and hateful.

Knock Out's own expression was mixed with a variety of emotions; anger, madness, joy, intent… He brought the crate up again. "I've been told I've already lost it." He said, his tone eerily calm. "And I'm just doing something I should have done a long time ago."

Starscream barely had time to scream before he was struck again, forcing him to the floor. Knock Out kept on beating the seeker, not caring about the damage. The SIC deserved this anyway, didn't he? For all the lies and worming his way up the Decepticon hierarchy?

The medic finally stopped, dropping the crate. He noted almost absently that the corner had a little bit of energon on it, no doubt from Starscream's head. He turned his attention to his target, tilting his head as the other remained still. Knock Out gently tapped the other with the tip of his foot, concluding that Starscream was still alive, but knocked out.

Perfect.

He leaned down and grabbed hold of the seeker's left wing, dragging him out of the room. Along the way, Knock Out started singing to himself.

"There's a hole in the world that's a deep dark black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with sh*t. And the vermin of the world inhabit it… but not for long…"

***

The Vehicons on the Nemesis tried their hardest to avoid the attentions of the commanding officers, which normally failed horribly. Especially if Starscream was having one of his infamous 'hissy fits' and required someone to slap around.

Only one didn't mind.

Vehicon ST-3V3, or Steve as he was called, was demure, but he had an almost bizarre fixation on the seeker and then it became common knowledge among the lowly drones that Steve actually had an unrequited love for him.

It was a normal day for them in the mess hall, the Vehicons sipping their rations and chatted about everything and nothing. Steve finished off his energon and excused him, with his friends 3R-N13 (Or 'Ernie') and K3-V1N (Or 'Kevin') muttering goodbyes. He walked out of the room and sighed, remembering that he had monitor duty in half a joor. Better kill some time before then.

As he was about to leave and go back to his room, a quiet noise distracted him. Steve looked up and down both corridors, turning to his left. He peered around the corner and was stunned by what he saw.

Knock Out was walking down the hall, singing under his breath. It was no secret that he was crazy, but no one really knew the extent of it. But what really made the Vehicon panic was what he was dragging across the floor like a sack of scrap.

Starscream.

Steve tried to keep quiet as Knock Out eventually left, turning a corner and disappearing. He shuddered at the sight of the energon trail left behind. Just what did he do to Commander Starscream?

Ignoring common sense and self-preservation, the Vehicon followed suit, wondering just what was going on…

***

Knock Out sat on the edge of a table, muttering to himself. He had Starscream all ready for action; the seeker was strapped to a modified chair, his arms, legs and abdomen strapped to it. He also had a little surprise for later, but he had to wait for the seeker to wake up first. He focused on the SIC's wings, which were also bound but still held high.

Starscream moaned a little, his optics flickering open along with minute twitches of his wings. The seeker glanced around the room, settling his still bleary glare on Knock Out. "You… what are you…?"

The medic laughed, sliding off of the table and approaching his victim. "I think you can figure it out, Commander." He said mockingly. "Long story short… I'm going to kill you."

The seeker's optics widened, only for him to burst out laughing. "Excellent Knock Out, but I highly doubt you mean it. You're just trying to make me scared." He sneered. "How pathetic."

The red mech snarled. "Oh, I am very serious." He picked up a laser scalpel and walked up to the bound SIC. "I'll make sure that this will hurt… Airachnid was gone far too quickly and Soundwave tried to act tough… But you? I'll make it last."

Starscream's expression slowly shifted into genuine horror as he realized the weight of the other's words. "You… It was you…" He gasped. "You killed Airachnid and Soundwave!?"

The medic clapped his hands. "Bravo! You figured it out." He taunted, smirk firmly in place. "But you weren't really as clever as you let on, were you? You are even dumber than Skywarp…"

The SIC froze and his glare intensified. "Don't mention him." He hissed.

"Oh? Did I strike a nerve? Still sore from seeing him shot out of the sky?" Knock Out said, leaning in closer to his victim. "What about Thundercracker? Do you still remember him being crushed to death at Helex? Oh… and how about Jetfire? Or was it Skyfire? The explosion that offlined him, was caused by YOU, wasn't it?"

"SHUT UP!" Starscream roared, baring his denta. "Don't you DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THEM!"

Knock Out sighed. "That's one of your biggest problems… you talk too much." He said, holding the scalpel up. "But here lies another problem; I can't stand your voice, but I want to hear you scream… I'll wait."

He held onto Starscream's left hand, moving the fingers until the index was by itself. "I'll start here. After all, you used these to ruin my finish, didn't you? And you've probably used them in more lewd endeavours, am I correct?"

Knock Out didn't wait for an answer, bringing the scalpel down and severing the finger. Starscream squawked in pain, trying to keep himself together. The medic watched the energon flow from the remaining stub and moved onto the next digit, severing that as well.

He continued, ignoring the SIC's pained screams until the hand was completely devoid of fingers and bleeding profusely. Knock Out held the scalpel up and watched the energon drip off of it. In a sheer moment of curiosity, Knock Out slowly licked the energon off, savouring the flavour. It was very sweet yet a little sharp and spicy, no doubt from the specialised fuels that Seekers from Vos consumed for optimal performance.

He looked up at Starscream and smiled, amused by the other's expression of pain and fear. "How about we move onto the next hand?" He asked.

"Please… don't!" Starscream begged, his voice already weak.

"Hm… No." Knock Out taunted "I'd rather keep going."

He grabbed hold of the seeker's other hand and immediately set to work, slowly slicing off his victim's thumb. He hummed as he continued to amputate each one of Starscream's fingers, focus unwavering.

He finally severed the last digit and smiled as Starscream whined in pain, his wings twitching a little. "Knock Out…" He sobbed, his head hanging. "…Please… let me go… I can't…"

The medic responded by slapping the Second in Command across the face. "I don't think so. Just because begging gets Lord Megatron to leave you alone doesn't mean it's going to work on me!" He suddenly smirked. "Or maybe… you do something else to get off the hook? What do you do? Let him drag you to his berth and frag you until you can't see straight? Do you let him touch everywhere on your scrawny little body? Or maybe tie you up like this and he does whatever he wishes?"

Starscream hissed. "Of course not!" He snapped, fury flaring up in his optics. "I'm not some pleasure drone like you!"

Knock Out still wore his smile, but he gave off a dark air. "Oh? And you aren't?" He said. "You had Skyfire first, right? Then you had your precious little trinemates… and now Megatron. You. Are. An. Absolute. Whore."

"STOP IT!" The seeker screamed, tears bubbling in his optics. "JUST SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU DON'T-!"

The Aston Martin slapped Starscream again. "Be quiet. I'm not finished." He looked up at the other's twitching wings, a cruel idea forming. "Actually… I've always wondered how sensitive your wings are. Let's find out."

Knock Out put the scalpel to the side and brought out his infamous buzz saw, grabbing the seeker's right wing. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing! I am the chief medical officer after all!"

Starscream turned his head and saw what was about to happen. "NO! PLEASE! DON'T DO IT! JUST STOP IT, I BEG OF YOU! DON'T DO—"

His begging was taken over by a bloodcurdling scream as Knock Out brought the saw down on the wing, cutting through the thin metal. He made sure to twist the saw every so often, maximising the pain for his victim. He finished severing the wing sooner than he liked, but the look of agony on the other's face was more than enough to make up for it. "What was I thinking? Of Course they would be sensitive!"

The SIC panted, tears running down his cheeks and his optics shut tight. A truly pitiful sight.

Knock Out placed the severed wing on the table and moved over to the other side, preparing to do the same to the remaining wing. "How about we even up? Trust me, it'll make you look so much better."

Starscream couldn't beg as the saw started to cut through his other wing, his vocaliser cracking from his screams. He kept his optics shut tight as the pain became even more unbearable. Thankfully, it ended a little faster than the first wing and the seeker was left there with his head dangling, tears dripping from his optics.

The red mech dropped the second wing and held Starscream's face in his hand. "Oh, did that hurt?" He cooed, leaning in closer to whisper to the SIC. "Good. You deserve this."

"Let him go!"

Knock Out turned to the door, shocked when he saw a Vehicon there, rifle raised and primed for attack. His arms were shaking a little, but he tried to appear threatening.

***

Steve walked slowly through the dark hallways, keeping his optics out for where Knock Out had gone with Starscream. Tailing the medic led him down to the underbelly of the ship, which was virtually unexplored territory for anyone on the Nemesis; Megatron had the power cut from certain segments of the ship to conserve energy.

He heard something.

The Vehicon panicked, shifting his arm into a blaster just in case he was attacked. He crept forwards, continuing to follow the trail of energon and the sounds. They progressively got louder and louder, words becoming more distinct.

"You… It was you… You killed Airachnid and Soundwave!?"

Starscream.

Steve hurried his pace, hoping to find the air commander and make sure that he was okay. But why would Knock Out take him down here? And who was Starscream talking to?

"SHUT UP! Don't you DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THEM!"

The Vehicon focused on where the commander's voice was coming from, tracking it down. It steadily got louder and louder until he came to a door, which was opened just a tiny crack. He peered through the crack and was stunned by what he saw.

The magnificent seeker was strapped down to a chair and Knock Out was there, scalpel in hand… What was going on!?

He was answered as the scalpel came down onto Starscream's hand, making the Seeker squawk. Steve watched in horror as the seeker's hand was further mutilated, only for Knock Out to do the very same to the opposite hand.

It continued, the entire torture laced with venomous insults and energon bleeding everywhere. Steve trembled as Starscream screamed and cried in pain, being broken down. He saw Knock Out grab hold of the seeker's wing – oh, how Steve longed to run his hands across them – and his spark stopped when he witnessed what happened next.

The wing was slowly and painfully cut off, the SIC howling in agony as it was taken away. It only got worse as the other wing was cut off as well. The mad doctor leaned closer to the seeker and whispered something to him.

No more!

He couldn't let his commander be hurt anymore!

Steve knocked the door open and aimed his blaster at Knock Out, trying to cover up his trembling. "Let him go!" He shouted.

Starscream wearily looked up, his cheeks stained with tears and fear in his optics. "A… A Vehicon…?" He said quietly, his voice broken. He suddenly snapped to attention. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

Knock Out only laughed, turning to fully face the intruder. "So this is your knight in shining armour?" He jeered. "A lowly faceless drone?"

"Let Commander Starscream go!" Steve snapped, keeping his blaster aimed at the mad medic. "If you don't… I-I will shoot!"

The medic grinned maniacally, raising his energon stained saw. "Oh? I wouldn't do such a thing if I were you." He said, walking backwards slightly to get closer to Starscream. He suddenly grabbed the air commander's head and held it so that his neck was exposed, allowing the medic to hold his saw up to it. "Try it and say goodbye to your precious commander."

Starscream screeched in panic, tears running down his cheeks frantically. "L'VAU!" He screamed. "NAAKU OOT! SHIJWA! DUNAO NOWI!"

Steve looked up, surprise overtaking him. He had only heard audio of this language and never once heard Starscream speak in the tongue. "…Was that…" He started. "Seeker Cant?"

Knock Out chuckled. "The native tongue of seekers from Vos…" He said. "It's such a beautiful and hideous language all at the same time… I had heard that not only do they know how to speak it from birth… but revert to it when they're scared or under stress… Is that right, Starscream?"

The SIC frantically nodded, trying to keep away from the saw blade. "Osaë! Osaë!"

The red mech laughed, leaning forward until he was barely touching the other's face. "This is the only time I like Starscream… when he's crying and begging." He pressed a mocking kiss against his victim's cheek.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" The Vehicon shouted. He moved a step closer, only for Knock Out to press the saw closer to the seeker's throat.

"Put your weapon away and we'll be okay."

The room filled with silence, tension thickening by the second. Steve finally relented, his blaster shifting back into his arm. He glared at Knock Out, who pulled away the saw from Starscream's throat. "…Hishnajka… Hishnajka…!" The seeker panted.

The Vehicon tensed. He didn't want to back down and leave his beloved commander at the hands of this maniac, but… who knew what the medic could do? He only had his superior's safety at spark and would do anything for him.

Knock Out smirked and pulled the saw away from his captive's throat. "There we go." He said, the blade shifting back as well. "Although…"

Steve froze at those words. He shifted into a more aggressive stance, preparing for attack.

"You found out about what I've been doing all this time… I can't let you go now. You'd tell everyone, now wouldn't you?" He said, a smirk spreading across his face. "I'm afraid you'll have to die."

The vain mech lunged forward, grabbing hold of the drone's neck and knocking him to the ground. "So would you like to have it over and done with quickly?" He sneered, his optics wide with madness. "Or would you like it drawn out and excruciating? Maybe you'd like to watch as your commander's spark fades!?"

The Vehicon lashed out at his attacker, scratching the other's face. Knock Out stopped and looked at the wound in horror. Steve took advantage and kneed the medic in the abdomen, pulling his hands away from his throat. As his opponent reeled from the blow, Steve continued to strike out and wormed his way out of the medic's grasp. He stumbled to his feet and bolted for Starscream. "Don't worry Commander!" He said, starting to fiddle with the bindings on his arm. "I'll get you out of here. I promise!"

The SIC looked up in panic, his optics wide and fearful. Those ruby red optics were so beautiful… "L'Vau! Shijwa inao!" The other pleaded. His gaze focused to behind the Vehicon and he looked even more scared.

Steve barely had time to ask what was wrong before he was grabbed again, facing an absolutely furious Knock Out. "You little sack of scrap!" He hissed, throwing the Vehicon away to the side.

He tried to reach out and grab hold of the medic, but just barely missed him. Steve cried out in pain as his head collided with a small table, pain searing through the back of his head. He fell to the floor and lay there, his vision blurring steadily. He could see the beautiful seeker thrashing in his binds and Knock Out walking forward, an evil smile on his face…

***

Pathetic.

Truly, truly pathetic.

Knock Out picked up the downed Vehicon and dragged him to the wall opposite of Starscream, propping him up and reading straps he needed. The seeker was trying to escape again. He never would succeed.

The medic set to work on binding the lowly drone, tying him so that his arms were spread out and his legs were tied together. He focused his attention back to the SIC. "How could anyone want to risk their life to save you?" He hissed, picking up the laser scalpel. "You're a snivelling cowardly traitor. I'm still curious why you haven't died yet!"

Starscream panted and looked as if he were trying to gather his wits. "…Stop it." He rasped finally. "Let me go… I will not tell a soul what has happened…"

Knock Out laughed. "I don't believe you!" He snapped. "You've lied to Megatron. You've lied to the Autobots. You've lied to the Decepticons. So why start telling the truth now?"

"No! I am telling the truth! I sincerely promise to keep silent!" The SIC screamed, squirming in his seat. "Please! Cross my spark and hope to die!"

"You're going to die anyway. Now just shut up and let me work!" The medic's tirade was interrupted as the Vehicon started moaning quietly. He turned around to the other prisoner and smirked. "Oh? So he's coming round too…"

The Vehicon came to full attention, trying to break free. He looked at the scene before him and was visibly shaken. "Commander!" He shouted. "Let him go!"

Knock Out smiled, turning back to Starscream despite the Vehicon's protests. He reached out and grabbed hold of the SIC's face. "You know, there's something I really should do." He hissed. The medic slipped his fingers into the other's mouth and pried it open, eventually grabbing hold of and pulling on his captive's tongue. "Breakdown hated your voice Starscream. I'll make him happy by tearing your fraggin' tongue out!"

The medic raised the scalpel, watching Starscream's optics widen in panic as he pressed the blade against his tongue…

"KILL ME INSTEAD!"

Knock Out stopped, letting go of the seeker's tongue and pulling the scalpel away. He turned to the Vehicon and raised an optic ridge, his look completely questioning. "Excuse me?" He asked, walking towards his other captive. "You're willing to die just so that Starscream can survive?"

The drone nodded. "Yes. I am completely willing."

The medic laughed. "That is very interesting!" He said mockingly. "What is your designation, drone?"

"ST-3V3." The answer came quickly. "But the other Vehicons refer to me as 'Steve'."

"Oh? Very well, 'Steve'…" Knock Out said, holding up the scalpel to the Vehicon's visor. "I won't be merciful to you… I'll make sure that it hurts."

'Steve' only nodded. "Whatever will make you show Commander Starscream mercy."

The red mech smiled. "Very well." He said, pressing the scalpel against the Vehicon's left arm. "Let us begin."

He slashed the other's arm open, energon flowing freely. Knock Out laughed as he watched the substance flow freely, even though the drone was quiet. A small idea emerged into the mad mech's mind as he reached for a beaker on the nearby table, holding it underneath the cut and watched as the energon dripped into it. "I could probably have some use for this yet." He murmured. "But I might need some more…"

The mech slashed at the same arm again. And again. And again. Soon 'Steve's' arm was dripping with warm energon and sparking with cut wires and damaged circuitry. The red mech chuckled as the beaker filled up rapidly. "I wonder if your other arm can give me some more?"  
>With that, the Vehicon's other arm was slashed in the same way, the energon coating it as well as the medic's snow white face. It dripped swiftly into the beaker until it was filled, the contents threatening to spill out. Knock Out pulled away and admired his handiwork, impressed by just how broken the Vehicon looked. He glanced down at the beaker of energon and took a small sip of the blue substance, a droplet of it running down his chin. He licked his lips and laughed, looking back at his prisoner. "Trying to brave, drone?" He taunted. "How about I give you a taste of what your beloved commander has gone through?"<p>

The medic set the beaker down on the table and then walked back up to 'Steve', grabbing hold of the fingers on his right hand. "Your beloved commander has committed many sins and losing his fingers is one of his punishments…" He growled, pressing the blade of the laser scalpel against the Vehicon's fingers on his right hand. "However, he's committed too many to be made up for with his own fingers… so I'll take yours as compensation."

The blade dug into 'Steve's' fingers and the Vehicon winced, trying to ignore the pain he was feeling. His intakes became ragged as the Aston Martin continued to amputate the drone's fingers, energon dribbling from the stubs.

Knock Out smirked as the last of the fingers was cut off, throwing the digits onto the table and moving onto the other hand. He swiftly sliced off the fingers, humming as he did. "It's really a thankless job… someone's got to do it…" He hissed, enjoying the feel of the Vehicon's energon on his own fingers.

Soon enough, the remaining fingers were finally amputated, leaving 'Steve' whimpering and his hands and arms bleeding profusely. "Pathetic… You came in with fake bravado so that you could save your damsel in distress Commander…" He sneered, holding the scalpel up to 'Steve's' visor. "But you're here crying like a sparkling… But then again, your precious Commander is a snivelling little mess too."

The Vehicon's whimpers ceased. "…D-Don't say those things about Commander Starscream…" He said, his voice low. "…You monster!"

Knock Out put the scalpel and fingers down, shifting his hand into the dreaded saw. "We're all monsters. I thought you knew that." He said, the saw buzzing to life. "On both the outside… and inside."

The medic then swiftly brought the saw down on the drone's chest, revelling in the victim's screams as energon came to the surface. He slowly dragged the saw down, cutting open 'Steve's' chest and pulled the saw away when it reached the bottom of his abdomen. Shifting the saw back, Knock Out wedged his fingers into the incision and pulled it open, exposing the drone's inner workings.

The Vehicon's spark was whirling and pulsing rapidly, violet mixed with green and red. Energon pumped through transparent tubes and cut cables sparked and fizzled. Knock Out moved to the side and held his hand out, presenting the grotesque display to the Second-in-Command. "See what a loathsome drone is willing to give up, Starscream?" He taunted the seeker, who had long since given up struggling. "What he is willing to throw away to rescue a whore like you?"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" 'Steve' shrieked angrily, his spark pulsing in anger. "Commander Starscream may have done wrong, but he would never offer himself in such a way to just anyone!"

"And how would you know that?" Knock Out snapped. "Has Starscream ever told you? Or maybe he really is fragging everyone and you just think he's so pure…!"

The room fell quiet, only to be broken by Knock Out's laughter. He grabbed hold of the Vehicon's chin with one hand, while the other reached for his spark. "I'm already bored of you…" He hissed. "So how about some last words to your beloved commander? Just before I rip out your spark?"

'Steve' paused and then finally sighed, lifting his head so that he could see the seeker. "…Starscream, sir… I-I… I may have failed to break you out of here, but I wanted to show that… I will give my spark so you can live…" He said quietly. "I'll stay strong! I'll risk everything! And it's because I love you! I always have and always will!"

The SIC gasped almost silently at the confession. "Steve… I don't know what to say…" He said, his voice shaking. He smiled weakly, laughing quietly. "…Thank you… you've done well, soldier."

If the Vehicon had a mouth, he would have smiled. "It's been my greatest honour to serve you, Commander Starscream…"

Knock Out smirked cruelly, wrapping his hand around 'Steve's' spark. "Time's up." He said, his grip on the drone's life force tight and unrelenting. "Too bad your devotion still leads to your death… Farewell, 'Steve' the Vehicon."

The medic pulled at the drone's spark, watching the victim's reaction. He kept on pulling and pulling…

Until the spark was torn out.

The medic looked at the still-glowing orb, smirking as the light slowly faded away. He glanced up and saw that the Vehicon was limp, his red visor dimming. "And thus ends the story of our noble Vehicon." He sneered, carelessly tossing the spark onto the table. The crystal and metal orb rolled lifelessly alongside 'Steve's' severed fingers, the once bright sphere now dull and cold.

Knock Out turned his attention back to Starscream, whose optics were now solemn and guilty. The red meh only laughed. "Oh, lighten up, will you?" He snapped, picking up the laser scalpel again. "At least he was put out of his misery!"

"…Let me go." Starscream finally said, looking up at the medic pleadingly. "You took out Steve's spark… and he laid down his life so that I can go… so release me!"

The Aston Martin paused, the words sinking in. Did he just say that? He suddenly started giggling, which soon evolved into full-blown cackling. "Did you really think that!?" He taunted. "Not once did I say that I would let you go!"

The seeker froze. "What? NO!" He screamed, restarting his struggling. "He gave his life for me! Just let me go! Please I won't tell anyone about what happened here!"

"I'm sorry, 'Scream. I can't let you go." Knock Out said coldly. "But don't worry… it will be all over soon enough." He walked up to the seeker and knelt down. "But think of it this way… you get your own throne. Isn't that what you wanted? To become the leader of the Decepticons so you can sit pretty on a throne and bask in your glory?"

The seeker thrashed around harder, his entire frame and voice screaming with panic. "NO! DON'T!" He pleaded, his optics shining with unadulterated terror. "PLEASE!"

Knock Out laughed, reaching underneath the chair and pulling out an odd contraption. "For the last part of this… I'll have to clamp your head in place." He explained calmly, as if he were merely talking about the weather. "I'll just attach this to your head and chair and then we can move on, can't we?"

He stood up and, ignoring the seeker's distress and screams, moved to start attaching the clamp onto the chair. The medic smirked as the SIC continued to panic, which intensified as he kept the seeker's head still. "Hush now…"

The red mech tightened the vice to the chair and set to work on the clamp itself, the cold jaws closing in on Starscream's head. Knock Out pulled his hand away and kept on tightening the clamp until his victim's head was held still. "Now I'll just get one more thing…" He muttered, walking back over to the table and opening up a small box. He rummaged through it and every now and again, he would pull out a small implement; retractors, forceps, drains…

"Ah! There it is!" The medic announced, pulling out a steel gag. He approached Starscream once more, the gag in one hand and the scalpel in the other. "For the procedure, I need to make sure that your mouth remains open until I'm done. After all, I don't want any mistakes."

The seeker's optics were wide and teary, fear shining as he saw the gag and scalpel. "Please…" He pleaded again. "Stop it…!"

Knock Out only smirked and started to fasten the gag onto Starscream's mouth, prying his mouth wide open. The medic laughed as he caught sight of the seeker's tongue and quickly grabbed it, pulling on the appendage. "Well… now we can finally have some peace and quiet… that is really nice, wouldn't you say?" He raised the scalpel and pressed it against the SIC's tongue. "Also, you can't spread your little lies anymore… and that is one of the best effects of this."

Without hesitating, he started to cut into the tongue, watching in delight as energon and oral lubricant poured onto his hand. Before long, Knock Out pulled out the now-severed appendage and laughed as the seeker spat up energon and shook in pain. "There we go!" He said cheerfully. "You're doing very well Starscream, I'm impressed~"

The seeker couldn't say anything, instead gasping and coughing up more and more energon.

The Aston Martin strode over to the captive and removed the steel gag, tossing it and the scalpel onto the nearby table. "Now we've come to the end of our little session." He announced. "But there's one problem… How should I get rid of you? Should I saw your head in half? Or maybe just drill a hole in between your optics…"

The medic appeared to ponder over the decision, only to smirk after a few kliks and take out his drill. "I'll go for the latter!" He announced, holding up the tool to Starscream's face. "Now then… Goodnight, dear commander…"

The SIC's expression twisted into sheer horror as the drill came closer and closer to his face, his body going stock-still.

"…Die."

The drill was jabbed forward, the tip piercing the victim's forehead…

***

"There. Good as new! Aren't you happy, Breakdown?"

Knock Out smiled as he held the newly repaired doll up to the light, examining the careful stitches around its abdomen. "Oh, what am I saying? Of course you're happy!" He chirped. He held the doll close to his chest, his hold tight. "You're welcome… I love you too…"

A knock on the door distracted him from any further thought, forcing the medic to hide the doll in one of the drawers in his desk. Knock Out walked over to the door and when he opened it, he smiled. "Breakdown. How very nice to see you." He greeted, only for his smile to drop into a concerned expression. "Breakdown? What's wrong?"

The large blue mech's frame slouched, his expression hollow and almost… fearful? His arms were wrapped around himself and avoided any optic contact. "Hey Knock Out… I shouldn't be bothering you about this but…" He started, his tone quiet. "…Starscream's gone missing now… and…"

The medic laid a hand on his love's arm. "Breakdown… it's okay…" He said quietly and soothingly. "Tell me what's on your mind… You know I'll always listen…"

The ex-Stunticon grunted, still refusing to look the red mech in the optic. "…What if we're next?" He asked. "I mean, you've been my friend for a long time… and the other Stunticons are already gone… I don't want to see you dead…"

The medic's spark soared at those words. Breakdown was concerned for him… How sweet of him! "It's nothing to worry about Breakdown, don't worry… You don't have to worry about me and you don't have to worry about yourself… Everything's going to be okay."

Breakdown finally looked up, a small smirk on his lips. "You think so?"

Knock Out smiled in response. "I know so."

**TBC**

Also, YES, I was attempting to create my own version of Seeker cant, which is a popular fanon term for a language spoken only by Seekers (E.g. Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp) and so, here's what Starscream was saying in this chapter:

Osaë - Yes  
>L'Vau - No<br>Shijwa - Please  
>Hishnajka - Thank you<br>Dunao nowi - Stop it  
>Inao - Go<br>Naaku Oot - Knock Out

It sucks, I know. :P

Ah and the song Knock Out was singing was 'Epiphany' from 'Sweeney Todd: Demon Barber of Fleet Street'.


End file.
